1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to growing grass in a unit which may be installed adjacent to other grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Raising grass is known to be a lengthy and tedious task. The location must be properly prepared and the seed must be spread. The early stages of growth require sufficient water and sunlight, and must not be exposed to severe weather conditions. In addition, the area must be protected from excessive use. This restriction results in the wasteful idleness of the seeded area, and is particularly inconvenient if the location is one which has been reseeded because of its frequent use.
Sodding is a well known alternative to the lengthy process of raising grass from seed. Several problems, however, do arise in conjunction with sodding. The primary disadvantage of sodding is that the turf is physically cut and extracted from its original site. This process is lengthy and expensive and damages the root structure of the grass. Further, the turf is often rolled up for transportation, and this results in additional damage to the grass. As a result, the installed sod must be carefully cared for to insure survival of the grass.
Devices are known for the transplanting of certain plants. The existing devices, however, are not suited to use with grass, which requires that the top of the soil in which it is grown be level with the surface in which the grass is placed. In one type of transplanting device, the growing plant is removed from the container with the soil. This unnecessarily disturbs the growth of the plant, and requires time and physical manipulation which would become especially onerous if a large area was to be covered. After the plant growth is installed for the first time, this procedure also does not facilitate repeated installations in the same location. If grass was installed in this manner and the area again became worn as by excessive use, then the formerly installed grass and soil would have to be severed from the ground in which it was placed.
A second method for transplanting utilizes a container which is installed in the ground along with the growing plants. This method is similarly not suited for installation of growing grass. For a grassed area, it is important that the growing surface be level and continuous and that the grass grow uninterruptly throughout the area. With existing devices, if the container is installed with the grass, then there will be a seam having the width and shape of the top edge of the container within which the grass will not grow. The top edge of the container will also be at the surface of the ground, where it could be felt if walked upon or if otherwise contacted. This could be dangerous if the surface was to be used for sports activities or if a person should fall on this seam.
For flowers, it is common to submerge the container below the surface in which it is installed. Then dirt is filled in over the soil in the container and over the container walls. This is permissible for flowers since the seams are not noticeable and the stems of the flowers can be submerged to a certain extent. For grass, however, this procedure would not be appropriate since the seam would still exist. Also, the dirt could not be filled in over the soil in the container since that would cover the grass growing there.